ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Xobot Revolution (film series)
Ben 10: Xobot Revolution (film series) is a trilogy of live-action films based on the Ben 10 Franchise and the canceled television show,'' Ben 10: Xobot Revolution. The film follows the adventures of Benjamin Kirby Tennyson (Ryan Kelly) and his allies Gwen Tennyson (Natalie Portman), Kevin Levin (Nathan Keyes), Ester (Alyssa Diaz), and more facing the Seven Deos and their mysterious master in a race to find all the Xobots, and control the world. Films Ben 10: Xobot Revolution (film) 'Directed by Sci100 and Written by Paperluigi ttyd.' In 2015, Ben Tennyson has been tasked with an important mission: to use the replacement of the Ultimatrix, which is known as the Revolutiontrix, to collect sixteen objects that upgrade aliens and give them new powers known as Xobots. While on this new quest, he encounters seven men known as the Deos, who are also interested in collecting the power of the Xobots. At the same time, the United States Government begins to show its true colors to the superheroes of Earth. With help from family and friends, can Ben stop the Deos and convince the world that heroes aren't as bad as they seem? ''Ben 10: Xobot Uprising Directed by Sci100 and Written by ZeVikingSif. Following the aftermath of Xobot Revolution, Ben continues to struggle with old and new enemies who seek to take the Xobots away. Gwen is forced to deal with her own problems, namely the evil magician Hex. The Xobot Knights join in the struggle for the Xobots as the Deos' master watches in the shadows his plan come to pass. At the same time, a crook named Ester encounters Ben, and he finds himself torn between Julie and Ester as the world begins to tear itself apart in the wake of America's new legislation. An uprising is beginning, as the fate of the Earth rests in the hands in the owner of all sixteen Xobots. ''Ben 10: Xobot Culmination'' Directed by Sci100 Ben 10: Xobot Culmination brings brings to an epic conclusion the adventures of Ben Tennyson and his group of friends and allies. After the shocking battle at the end of the last movie, the heroes are forced to make their way back home as they meet new allies, such as the hero Rook Blonko. However they have allowed a dangerous enemy to bring his new-found power upon the free people of Earth. Obbessed with the power and what it can do, the true master of the Deos turns on those who helped him gain power in order to accomplish his ultimate goal. But there are even greater dangers ahead. Unknown to all but Azmuth himself, several races hurry to the Earth to gain these new found power now that the heroes of the world no longer can defend it. With several enemies, little to no advantages, and the power of the Xobots in the wrong hands, the grand culmination of the Xobot Revolution saga will occur in a climatic battle that will determine whether good or evil truly wins. Principal Cast 'Cast Will Be Updated Later. Current actors may not be listed once films are released. ' |- |} Fan List Sign here. * Category:Ben 10: Xobot Revolution series Category:User:Sci100 Category:Franchises Category:Live-Action Category:Genre: Action/Adventure Category:Paperluigi ttyd Category:User:ZeVikingSif Category:ZeVikingSif Category:TJlive800 Category:User:TJlive800 Category:NUKEMS WINS